


Hold me down like a real one

by CandiedYuzu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Hongjoong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Coming Untouched, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Fear Play, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Predator/Prey, Verbal Humiliation, Wetting, bunny!Mingi, just one sentence, leopard!Hongjoong, omega!Mingi, only a little mention of it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedYuzu/pseuds/CandiedYuzu
Summary: Some would call him crazy. A bunny hybrid willingly living with a predator,mating with him. But Mingi couldn’t help it, he loved the way his instincts made him fill with fear when his lover took him, when he growled and filled his poor scared little bunny. It turned him on to be made feel so small, even if he was larger than his mate. And if people thought it was shameful, to hell with them.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Hold me down like a real one

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [this wonderful bunny Yunho and leopard Hongjoong art](https://twitter.com/peachypvp/status/1367254290474106883/) by peachypvp, please give him a follow and check his art out!! And is also lowkey a gift for pupteez who asked for omega Mingi breeding kink
> 
> Title taken from Joji's Tick Tock because for some reason I always name my fics after his lyrics, let me be

Mingi woke up wet and aching, tail and ears twitching as he whined for his mate but no one came and thus he was forced to stumble out of bed, shorts sticking to his bum with the amount of slick he was producing.   
He practically burst through the kitchen door, coming face to face with Hongjoong who frowned as he turned around, making Mingi whimper in submission.

Some would call him crazy. A bunny hybrid willingly living with a predator, _mating with him_. But Mingi couldn’t help it, he loved the way his instincts made him fill with fear when his lover took him, when he growled and filled his poor scared little bunny. It turned him on to be made feel so small, even if he was larger than his mate. And if people thought it was shameful, to hell with them. 

There was a clear change in Hongjoong’s expression as he took in who was standing in the room with him, features softening in affection before he sniffed at the air, face slipping back into a mask of clear contempt. 

It was a game they liked to play. Mingi was in heat and that meant that Hongjoong turned from a concerned loving boyfriend into a predator, only interested in hunting Mingi down, breeding the little bunny full of his cum.

There was nothing more exciting than when he went into heat or when Hongjoong went into rut. The mixture of want and fear did unspeakable things to him, making him wetter than anything else. And he knew he would never actually hurt him, he trusted Hongjoong with his life, but his instincts weren’t so easy to convince and that combination brought him so much pleasure. Adrenaline coursing through his veins as he got pinned down and fucked within an inch of his life, repeatedly filled with thick cock, hanging off a knot as his heart raced like a caged hummingbird. And maybe it was wrong, but it felt so right. 

“So… Little bunny thinks he can do whatever he wants just because he woke up horny, is that it? Think you can just burst in here and get what you want? That everyone will just bend to your will? _Whore._ ”

Mingi cowers at Hongjoong’s powerful tone but can’t help the rush of slick spilling into his shorts, ears twitching at the low growl Hongjoong lets out. 

“P-please,” he whimpers, not even sure what exactly he’s begging for, his mind beginning to haze over with his heat and the strength of alpha pheromones in the room. There’s a part of him that wants to drop down to his knees, present himself for his alpha, be completely at Hongjoong’s mercy.

“Filthy bunny, would beg just anyone to fill you up, huh? Dirty whore.”

Hongjoong takes a step towards him, stride all powerful and predator-like and Mingi can’t help the whimper in the back of his throat, taking a step back without really meaning to. 

“Oh, are you scared bunny? Maybe you should run then.”

And that’s all the incentive Mingi needs, body filled with primal fear at the sharpness of Hongjoong’s mocking tone, danger emanating from the leopard hybrid. He turns and bolts out of the kitchen, crashing into the stack of empty boxes left by the doorway to be thrown out, sending them crashing down to the floor, throwing Mingi off as he stumbles for half a second before getting his bearings back and running down the marble hall towards the library, hoping to be able to hide in the rows upon rows of bookshelves. 

But Hongjoong’s hand suddenly snatches his calf, sending him to the floor where he manages to catch himself on his hands, shaking off the leopard’s hold on his ankle and crawling away as fast as possible as he tries to raise back to his feet, finally reaching the door to the library, finding it mercifully open. 

He launches himself over the chaise longue there except his heat is getting to him, making him more sluggish than usual and that leads to his detriment, Hongjoong catching on the hem of his shirt and pulling on it, forcing Mingi to dig his nails into the chair, using all his strength to get away, the tearing of the fabric pouring more fear into him, the rumbling of his blood in his ears growing louder and louder. 

He’s only in his shorts now, feeling even more vulnerable as he crawls under one of the tables, ears pulled close to his head in fear. He sits there, looking around warily, suddenly aware of how quiet it is in the room, no sign of Hongjoong anywhere, which is very worrying, making Mingi aware of every breath he takes. 

There’s no guessing at how long he’s left by himself under the table, jumping at every imagined sound, before he finally feels brave enough to peek out only for a hand to shoot out and painfully grasp one of his ears, Hongjoong’s smirking face coming into view.

“Thought you were safe? I could smell you the entire time, bunny.”

Mingi’s blood runs cold in his veins, body almost ready to freeze in his fear but instead he screams, somehow managing to escape Hongjoong’s grasp, ear aching as he makes for the door, practically jumping on it to get it to open only to crash into it painfully, the door not budging under all his pushing and pulling. There’s a laughter behind him and when he slowly turns around, Hongjoong is standing there, one hand leisurely in his pocket while he dangles a red string with a key on it in the other. 

Mingi whimpers. There’s no way to get out of this now but he refuses to give up, even as heat burns at his loins, body soaked in sweat even in the relatively cold air on his bare torso. He moves along the wall and runs towards the rows of shelves, hoping to find a hiding spot there, to lose Hongjoong until he can figure out what to do.

He’s fast and he makes it to a dark corner of the library before Hongjoong can even begin running. 

He cowers in between the shelves and a cozy little chair, hoping that he’s hidden enough as he listens to the patter of Hongjoong’s feet, can hear loud thuds as books fall to the ground, the leopard obviously having just one goal in mind, uncaring of any damage he might cause in his hunt. 

Mingi breathes heavily and allows himself a second of palming his hard dick over his shorts, he just can’t help it, too affected by his heat to stop thinking about being filled even while he’s being chased by a predator. 

Unfortunately, he overestimated the situation and his hiding spot as a dark shadow suddenly comes into his field of vision, tearing him from his moment of euphoria and filling him with dread, his entire body shaking with fear as he tries backing away while still sitting on the floor, Hongjoong approaching slowly, taking off his jacket as he does so.

“I got you now, bunny. There’s no running away anymore.”

And Mingi is horrified to find that Hongjoong might be right. Unless he manages to get by right between Hongjoong’s legs, he’s fucked. Before he even has the chance to attempt it though, Hongjoong is grabbing his legs, pulling him forward without a care, until Mingi’s head hits the floor with a dull _‘thud’_. Mingi can’t stop whimpering as Hongjoong grabs his ears harshly, the pain making Mingi’s eyes water as Hongjoong twists him around, forcing his front to the floor. 

There’s a brief reprieve as the leopard lets go of his ears, only pinning him down with a firm foot on Mingi’s lower back and it’s then when Mingi hears the telltale _‘clink’_ of a belt being opened. He feels like he can’t breathe, the fear taking over his entire body and though he knows that this would be his best chance to escape, to throw off the predator’s balance and squirm away, he’s completely frozen in fear and it’s with horror that he realizes that his shorts are growing increasingly wet, his bladder giving out on him from the sheer terror of the situation he found himself in.

He can’t do anything other than sob as the leopard’s pants fall to the floor near his head and then his hands are on Mingi’s waistband, pulling his soiled shorts off to finally gain access to his weeping omega hole. 

“You want it so bad, don’t you? Pretending like you don’t want it but this entire time your hole is soaking wet, ready for me to sink my cock right in.”

Hongjoong doesn’t give him time to prepare for what’s about to come before he’s stuffing his cock in Mingi’s hole, hand squeezing and pulling at Mingi’s sensitive fluffy tail, causing him to leak even more slick.

He wants to cry, to say that _no, he doesn’t want this_ but it feels so good to be filled up, practically drooling at the feeling of a thick alpha cock finally giving him what he wanted this entire time. 

“Look how well you’re taking me, bun. Your hole wants to milk me dry.”

Hongjoong’s voice is husky in his ear and Mingi sobs out loud, hole clenching around the intrusion, more slick dripping out against his will.

“Is that what you want? To be bred? For me to knock you up? Fill you up with my cubs?”

Mingi shakes as much as being pinned under Hongjoong allows him, cock spilling underneath him, letting out a tortured whine. _Fuck._ He just came at the thought of being all round with Hongjoong’s cubs, _this was insane_.

Hongjoong seems pleased at Mingi’s reaction, pounding him harder, ignoring Mingi’s moans and cries as he chases his own pleasure, his rough trusts pushing Mingi forward on the floor as he hopelessly tries to brace himself to stop himself from sliding in his own puddle of bodily fluids.

The growl that Hongjoong lets out as he cums, stretching Mingi’s hole with his knot makes the omega’s blood run ice cold once more, the leopard’s teeth digging into Mingi’s shoulder, puncturing the skin there as he cries and seizes in Hongjoong’s hold as he cums again, shaking in both fear and orgasmic ecstasy.

Hongjoong’s knots never lasted very long, many leopard alphas not even being able to form a knot outside the peak of their rut so it gives them five or so minutes of reprieve where they wait for it to go down, Hongjoong’s small hand petting down Mingi’s back wordlessly as the omega manages to get himself to relax somewhat, instincts placated for the time being, content to be stuffed full of knot. 

He’s not really sure how Hongjoong gets him up and out of the library with how much smaller the other man is, even if he’s an alpha and thus stronger than the average omega. He washes Mingi up, makes him drink some water and eat a handful of grapes and before Mingi knows it, they’re in one of their rarely used rooms, in the one wing of their mansion they rarely found themselves in, and Mingi is being laid down on the breeding bench, arms, legs and waist strapped to it so that he can’t wiggle away, ass presented in the most perfect way to be bred properly. 

“That’s my perfect little breeding rabbit, can’t wait to knock you up.”

Mingi’s tail twitches as more slick leaks out of his used hole, Hongjoong’s cum slowly trailing down his perineum as he’s forced to stay open for Hongjoong, no way to hide when he’s pinned in place.   
He can’t even rock himself back on Hongjoong’s cock as the alpha teases him by rubbing the head of his dick over Mingi’s hole. He almost resolves to begging but then Hongjoong is finally breaching in, knocking the breath out of Mingi as he gets filled to the brim. 

“You’ll be so perfect, all rounded up with my cubs, practically unable to move as I breed you over and over again, wouldn’t you like that, bun?”

It was clear that Hongjoong wasn’t actually expecting an answer from Mingi, not that he’d be able to give it, drooling onto the leather of the bench as he takes Hongjoong’s cock over and over again like the perfect breeding doe that he is. 

“Isn’t that what you’re made for? Only being knocked up over and over, that’s the only thing you’re good for, carrying my cubs like the perfect little incubator.” 

If Mingi wasn’t held up by the straps of the bench, his orgasm would make him slip right off it, going completely boneless as he screams, clenching around his alpha’s cock as he comes once more. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, you’re so perfect bun.”

Hongjoong’s thrusts are speeding up, knot swelling as he buries himself in Mingi’s wet heat, slumping over his back as he nibbles on the crook of his mate’s neck, purring in the back of his throat happily, comforting his omega after an intense mating. 

Heats always tire Mingi out, going completely boneless for the rest of the day, Hongjoong taking care of him like the perfect mate that he is, cuddling up with his bunny in their huge soft bed, his tail wrapped around Mingi protectively as he pets his hair until Mingi falls asleep. 

And Mingi would never regret being with Hongjoong, society’s opinions be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! Thank you for reading as always!! (ps: I love comments)
> 
> I have twitter: [@candied_yuzu](https://twitter.com/candied_yuzu)  
> And CC for requests: [candied_yuzu](https://curiouscat.me/candied_yuzu)


End file.
